Final Fantasy IX: Lady of Serendipity
by mightymushmoose
Summary: Princess RoseAnna, the daughter of Garnet and Zidane, lives in the shadows of her parent's adventures and achievements. Little does she understand and realize, that her own adventure is about to begin, and everything she knows is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I used to never get tired of hearing this story. A story of danger, of heroes and villains.

Justice, pure evil, and hope. A story of true love and heart break. And a million memories to last  
a trillion life times. It happened when the entire population of Gaia, our planet, was in a war.

And it was an amazing and beautiful miracle, when every continent, every country and kingdom, pulled back together, to save their home. When only days before, plans where being made to destroy each other. But even that much, was not enough to save Gaia. It was eight heroes, who truly saved us all. They traveled the world in search of the answers to stop the madness. Risked their lives everyday to save others. Defeating all the monsters and demons that crossed their path. And even journeyed to the great beyond to accomplish their mission for peace. They succeeded, and were praised and glorified for their devotion. Two of the great heroes, are my parents.

My name is RoseAnna Alexandros. It has been nineteen years since the New Age has begun. My mother and father, are the Queen and the Prince Consort of the beautiful kingdom Alexandria. I have a younger brother and sister, Alexander and Cassandra. I have a wondrous  
life here with them in our castle. But, I dream of so much more. I am starting to get tired of their story... I feel its time I make my own.

I sit in the large hall, up front in the lavish seats with my family and the other six glorified heroes. Me, and my two siblings sit off to the side as the speaker goes on to tell the long version of the grand adventure I have informed you of. I fight so hard not to day dream, to stay focused and take in every word that is echoed off the great marble walls. But I have heard it so many times, I could recite it. The entire audience is filled with nobles from every corner of the world. Familiar faces, that I have seen to many times to count, and a great deal of new ones.  
The castle has this reunion party every few years, to remember the fateful days that Gaia barely survive through. It is the largest ball, and the most respected Nobles attend. Anyone who is anyone, is here tonight.

All of their eyes are locked on the speaker or the heroes. No one pays any mind to me, or my brother or sister. Although, Alex and Cassie couldn't care less. They haven't heard the famous story as many times as I. So they are just as memorize as the audience. I sigh all to loud, and receive a few snobby glares. Uggg. I can't stand Nobles.

My eyes study every face in the room, until I find the one that makes my heart skip a beat. My eyes gaze upon him. I feel the butterflies in my stomach break free of their cocoons, and begin to flutter around my heart.

He is the son of a Duke in Burmecia, the kingdom of eternal rain. A great and powerful Dragoon Knight, by the name of Draco. He is dressed in a fine, dark blue velvet shirt, and his fabulous light brown eyes have their usual shine. His pointy, brown ears twitch slightly, and his eyes lock on mine. I feel my face flush and I am forced to move my eyes away. He is the only one that makes me like this, and I wonder if he even remembers my name.

My strange colored eyes then make their way to Alex. I give him a stern glare

"Stop it." I hiss at him in the tiniest whisper.

He sits in between me and Cassie, and he is pulling at the pearls that are holding her hair in place. He grins, and seems quiet pleased with himself that he annoyed me.

"She started it." he said slyly.

I roll my eyes, and bite back on my tongue not to say anything. I have been yelling at people a lot lately, and I don't know why. It makes me mad that my patience had grown thin. I am lead to think that the reason is, it is just my hormones. That I'm changing. But that makes me even more annoyed, I don't want to change. A few years ago, I was happy with who I was. Now, I always seem to have something to complain about, and I always have those thoughts about Draco.  
I have to shake my head lightly and focus on something else.

I smooth out the wrinkles on my lap, and turn my attention to the speaker again. He is describing the one part of the story that I enjoyed the most. The meeting of my mother and father. Although,  
he doesn't go into the romantic detail that Daddy does. Love at first sight, that is what they discovered when they met each other. I think of Draco again. I wish I knew what he thought of me when we first met.

Another hour or two we would be sitting here, soaking in our history. Then, the ball would begin.  
Dancing until the crack of sunlight. Drinking champagne and having intelligent conversations with new people. I, however, would be sent to introduce myself to a few of the important people who sat in the audience and then rushed to bed. I wasn't old enough to experience this, life style, as my mother would put it, just yet. When I'm eighteen, she tells me. By the time she was eighteen, she had saved the world from mass destruction and met her true love. I only grow  
frustrated when I think of this, and I notice that the hormones are taking over again. How I wish to run to bed at this very moment, and bury myself in my own dreams of adventurous stories.

Instead of living in the shadow of one that has taken its toll. The thought of running for cover leaves my thoughts, when I notice Draco hasn't taken his eyes off me. I gaze at him again, and I see a lovely smile cross his face. I can't help but smile back, and a sigh again.

I hear applause, and look up sharply, to see the ocean of nobles standing with bright smiles and tears flooding their eyes. The grand story telling is over, already? I must have fallen asleep...oh dear... I glance over slowly to my right to gaze upon the eight heroes, trying to create a lovely smile across my lips, even though, sleep is still heavy in my eyes.

I study my mother and father, I see such pride light up their faces. He takes her hand, and they smile lovingly at each other, before returning their eyes to the crowd. Then he glances at me with that knowing smirk. Oh dear! He knows! He knows I fell asleep! Oh I am in no mood for a lecture, or maybe he will let it slide? In all the years I have know him, my Father has always proven to surprise me. Oh dear oh dear oh dear. He may tell mother, or does she already know? Oh DEAR. If she knows, then I'm doomed. I'll be punished for weeks. Oh dear...was I...did I...snore?

His smirk falters slightly, and he raises a brow at me suspiciously, silently asking me if I'm alright. He must see the worry on my face. I blink a few times, before smiling back, maybe a bit too joyful, showing all my teeth, and nod as I turn my head sharply at the crowd with a little laugh. As if they are in on the joke. Oh, yes. So funny. I was just teasing, wasn't really snoring, I assure you. Ah ha.

I am pulled from my crazed state of mind, when I hear annoyed whispers beside me, and I glance down, still grinning, at my two younger siblings. The little boy is poking the small girl in the shin constantly, with a a grin, that is all too similar to my fathers. Its a bit eerie how similar he looks like my father. Beside the dark brown mass of hair that sits on his head, you could easily mistake them as the same person.

"Alexander..." I whisper sweetly, "Could you try not to act like the little demon you are for five seconds?" Cassandra, my six year old sister, has the sweetest face a child could have. Huge dark eyes, full, rosy cheeks, and red lips, that would surely fill out nicely as she grew older. She would be an unbearably gorgeous woman one day, and I secretly envied her, as I'm sure, many other girls will find they do too. But as for right now, even though she kept her innocent, adorable smile on the crowd, I could tell,she wanted to burst into tears.

"Aw come on, Rose." he whispered back just as quietly, "She doesn't mind all that much. She even let me pull on her hair, and jump on her dress, when you were rattling the windows with your monster snores." He glanced at me coolly. I could kill him. Strangle every last breath out of him. Instead, I responded;

"Leave her alone, or I tell Mother about what really happened to her rose bush." I narrowed my eyes at him. And for a moment, he looked horrified.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I wouldn't, darling little brother?" I leaned in a bit closer, "Try me."

"...if you do that...then... I tell Daddy, about the time you kissed that boy that came to visit from Limblum."

"That would be a dirty lie, Alex, and you know it." I growl.

"Daddy would believe me." he said quickly, his pride rising again.  
I felt my face burn with rage, and scanned through my list of the naughty things he had done.

"I'll tell about when you broke Mother's vase." I come back strongly.

"Then she would quickly learn that you were the one chasing me."

"Father would be very disappointed to hear his little boy stole those pickles from Captain Steiner."

"And Mother would be devastated to find her darling eldest daughter sneaks into the kitchen way after bed time to hog chocolate cake all to herself."

That was one time. Oh, this child is truly a beast from the great beyond.  
" The cheese mess." I snap.

"Then I tell about the giant spot on Mother's white dress and how it got there."

"And how about the smell in the dinning room rug? How would you explain that?"

"I would-" he faltered, and I grinned nastily,

"...I...would.."

"You will stop tormenting your baby sister, and look like you are having a glorious time sitting up here with Gaia's heroes, do you understand?"

"I will go to Mother and-"

"Do you understand?" I repeat darkly, and he slumps in his chair, arms crossed glaring at the floor. Cassie, smiles lightly at us, with a tiny giggle, as she rubs the spot on her leg that has been poked countless times. I smile back at her, and turn back to the crowd, sitting up straight, with a happy face, as if I were just having a grand conversation about how lucky we are, being able to join in this festivity.

The applause finally dies down, and the cheers disappear into echoes. Everyone is seated again, but my Mother rises. She is wearing a magnificent lavender dress, that fits her perfect form charmingly. Her dark hair, is wrapped elegantly into braids that twist together and sit on top of her head, giving her a graceful atmosphere. Her warming smile only adds to the affect.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, I would firstly like to thank you all, for so kindly venturing to us and our beloved kingdom, from far and wide. I am so pleased to have you with us."

There was polite clapping again, and my Mother, the Queen of Alexandria, continued on for a few more moments, thanking certain people, like Lord So and So, and lady Whatsherface, for all their help in making tonight so lovely and blah blah blah. Then we were all escorted to the ballroom. The Nobles were sent first, to take in the castle, and speak among themselves about useless gossip, as they so love to do. Once the room was Noble free, the heroes stood up. They were an odd group. That was for certain. There was Lady Freya, from Brumicia, wearing a simple, but lovely red gown,her white silky hair pulled back into a simple bun. There was Amarant, who wears a clean tan shirt and brown pants. Nothing special, and he was clear on the subject, that he couldn't care less. There is such a sense of danger and adventure I get especially from this one man. He is taller than the rest, and has muscles larger than my head. His red hair is untamed and hangs past his back.

Then there was my aunt, Princess Eiko from Limblum, who looks magnificent. A yellow gown clings her slender form, as her bare shoulders must seduce all men that pass by. She is quite lovely ,my aunt, and I wish to be just like her when I am her age. She has a sense of independence and power to her that intimidates even the highest points of power. Her purple hair cascades to the middle of her back, and a golden bow is placed on top where a ponytail spills out. Amber jewels drip from her neck and ears, and catch the light. She looks as me with a smirk, and winks.

"Hey there Rose, how ya holding up kiddo?"

"Fine, thank you." I smiled back.

If we weren't surrounded by all these people, I would tell her everything, but now isn't the right time. She nods, and continues a conversation with a black mage, who is one of the many sons, and stands in for his father. The hero who is no longer with us, named Vivi. They speak highly of this boy, and I wish I could have met him. He apparently was the reason why black mages walk freely around with other people now. I am told that they were once just slaves. How dreadful. I mean, we all know, there life span isn't as long as most, but I hate to think of them being used as slaves. I have met some very nice black mages in my life, most of them smarter than Nobles.

Then there is the oddest of them all, in my opinion. Quina, a Qu from a marsh outside of Limblum. I asked once, if Quina was a male or female, and my Father told me, it was best not to ask.  
He/She works in our kitchen here in Alexandria, and makes the most delicious gourmet foods I have ever tasted. A bit on the crazy side, but I know He/She means well.

"Time for yummy yummies!" Quina cheered as he/she hopped up, licking it's face as it wobbled down the isle, following the path to the ballroom.  
Freya stood up slowly, her simple dress spilling out behind her.

"Age hasn't slowed that one down, has it?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah...still annoying as hell..." Amarant added smugly, as he used the arms of the chair to help him up.

He stood up straight for a moment until his back cracked, quite loudly, before slumping his shoulders forward and taking his usual stance. I can't say it didn't give me shivers. Cracking bones is most unpleasant to hear, and it leaves your bones weak and achy in old age. I don't understand why people do it. Even though, everything Amarant does, disturbs me. I know how harsh that might sound. But he is incredibly tall, and shady. If I saw him while not with my father around, I would simply have a heart attack.

I studied him for a moment, his clothes, his long hair, that blue skin...his face...wrinkles. He was growing old. I had never noticed, never thought about how old they all were before. My eyes soon began to study all of them... Freya,Captain Steiner...Mother..even Father...

For some reason, this made me sad. I felt a great wave of loneliness, even though I was surrounded by people. Some wrinkles were deeper than others...none were very obvious, but they were there. The next thought that sprung to my mind, was death. Old age brought death. Another reality dawned upon me, and I felt empty for a second as these thoughts swarmed my mind.

"RoseAnna, darling, are you alright? You look ill." my Mother asked gently, standing to place her hand on my cheek. All eyes were on me with curiosity.

"Yes, Mother...I'm, fine. Really, just a bit dizzy is all, stood up to fast I suppose." I smile, a carefree smile. I have no worries Mother, no dark thoughts you should concern yourself with. I'm your happy Rosie dying to dance with handsome men. Well, half of that statement would be true if I said it, but I like to keep some things to myself.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down for a moment.." She started.

"Aw come on Dagger, she's fine." my Father to the rescue,

"Maybe anxious to get on the dance floor and dance with a certain someone.." he smirked. Rescue. Ha. I shall yank his tail for that one later.  
My Mother looked at me curiously.

"Oh? Is this true Rose? Have you an interest in someone?"

"Father!" I say blushing, and they all laugh lightly. I cannot find the humor in my embarrassment, so I roll my eyes, and look back at my brother and sister.

"Come on you two .Stand up." I help Cassie slide off the chair as Alex hops off himself and walks over to Father, as my Mother fixes his hair tenderly. They begin to have their own conversation, and now their eyes have forgotten me, and moved on to something interesting.

"Oh, Rose, is my hair alight?" Cassandra asked me in her sugar coated voice as I tightened the huge purple bow on the back of her dress.

"Yes Cassie, you look marvelous."I said with a smile, and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Oh, do I? It took me hours to decide on the perfect dress!" she giggled.

I laughed with her, and stand up straight again.

"You do look like the prettiest princess I've ever seen." Eiko joined in as she walked over to us, placing a hand on my back.

"Aunt Eiko, you are so kind." she said with a clasp of her tiny gloved hands and another giggle, before she bopped over to the rest of my family.

"Your dress is gorgeous Aunt Eiko.." I say as I scan her quickly, taking her hands in mine.

"Mine? Look at yours!" she smiled and fixed my bangs, so my horn stood out more. "There...wear it proud." she smirked.

I lowered my eyes for a moment.

"Aunt Eiko...I would like to talk to you about that.."I whisper.

A look of worry crossed her face.  
"Whats the matter?"

"...in...private." I glance over her shoulder to see the others soaking up Alex's charm. The little beast. If they only knew how he acted behind closed doors.  
She nodded lightly, and I saw her emerald eyes move to my horn again, taking a closer look at it.

"Its nothing terribly serious," I add reassuringly, "just something I would like to ask you about."

"Well come to me during the ball then, alright honey?"

I really hate those sweet names. They make me feel like a child.

"Of course."

"Alright everyone, shall we?" my Father says linking his arm with my Mother's, leading the way, and we all follow. I walk up beside my Father.

"Mother, please, let me stay up, don't send me to bed early." I beg.

"RoseAnna, there is no way I will allow that." she adds sternly.

"But why? I am seventeen, I am old enough now to join in on the late festivities."

"I will be the judge of that. You will say goodnight when I tell you, do you understand?"

"Oh come on Dagger.." Father says trying to save me again.

"No Zidane, and please, don't call me that in front of our guests. This conversation is over." She sighs and straightens her posture.

"Sorry kiddo, but Mom has made up her mind." he frowns at me, then whispers, "I'll try and work on it, alright? Just behave, and don't get yourself into trouble."

I smile brightly. "Me? Trouble? Father you kid me so."

"Yeah, I know you missy. Behave." He kisses my forehead, and walks up farther with the Queen.

When we enter the castle's largest room, decorated with drapes made of lace, and large silk ribbons, it is crowded from wall to wall. Many people spin and twirl on the dance floor, as others drink champagne and gossip and laugh loudly and joyfully. They would love to talk with me, I am the princess. Although I have no gossip to chat about, I cannot drink, and I find obnoxious laughter quite irritating. I much rather become one with the dances. I love dancing. The music, the grace of it all, and the joy it brings me to feel light as a feather. I cannot say I am very good, I forget steps all the time, but I know how to laugh at my mistakes.

Marvelous gowns bustle about, bringing so much color and life to the party, and it makes me smile. There are no worries here. Everyone is carefree. And even though the Nobles make me twitchy, the atmosphere makes my heart warm. So I try and let go of the horrid thoughts I discovered back it the hall, and become tipsy with the joy in the room.

I was immediately approached by a few women, that offered their names and showered me with complements. I thanked them and returned in exchange a moment of my time before moving on to the next group of loud Nobles. As soon as their gossip would begin, I would make my way to somewhere else. I had no care for that. I found it mean and inappropriate. I suppose I should be dying to hear about the latest scandal in Treno. Or how Lady Idiotic wants to marry for the fourth time. But I'm not. And I suppose I should have some stories of my own to share, but I feel that those are private. And I like it that way. They are mine, and no one else's.

I am approached by many other Ladies who wish to tell me how lovely my hair is, how attractive my dress is and how much I've grown. Several Lords come and discuss simply things with me, talk to me like a proper gentlemen. And they all love to mention their son or nephew, who would make a marvelous husband, and is a 'real' man. Whatever that means. I am asked to dance several times, and even though it may sound mean, they were worse at dancing then me. I 've become tired of this party, far too quickly. I suppose everything seems more exciting when your a child. I glance around at all the laughing people again. Or maybe...its just me..

Oh, but this Lord has actually brought his son. The man introduces the young man to me like the boy could walk on water. Describing all the heroic things he has accomplish in his short life. Once saved a cat from a tree? Oh, my, how interesting! Were you harmed? Was it scary? Was the tree any bigger than that ridiculous hat on your head?

I smile charmingly at the young man, who is a few inches shorter than I, and stairs straight ahead. Has the boy even looked at me? Can he speak or is he a mute? His eyes snap to me, and I flinch.

"I would be honored if I could share this dance with you, your Highness." came a strong deep voice from the little man.

"...O-oh..I would...but I just-" I stop.

My eyes lock on a set of pointy, brown furry ears across the room. They stand tall above most of the heads that crowd my view. I try and strain my eyes to see, stretching my neck. And then its like everything else has gone into slow motion, as just enough people move out of the way so I can see him.  
Draco.

He is smiling, and laughing, and is without a care. His hair falls perfectly across his face, and I feel a smile tease my lips. My mind melts to mush. He is lovely, flawless , and I am love struck.

He glances over the crowd, and finally, his eyes meet mine. For a moment he just stares at me, and then smiles so brightly. He excuses himself from the people he is conversing with,then turns to me, and begins to walk across the room.  
My heart skips a beat. Was he smiling at me? Is he really headed this way?

"...Your highness?"

"Yes?" I say blinking and turn my attention back to the boy, who suddenly grabs my hand, and leads me to the dance floor. I am stunned, and look around for Draco again. I see him for a second, and he looks a bit surprised as well. I try to call out to him, but am pulled into a waltz. Surprisingly, the boy isn't half bad. He holds me tightly, but respects my space at the same time. He holds his head high with a bright smile.

"So, did you really do all of those marvelous things your Father informed me about?" I try to sound curious.

"Yes." he says quickly, and it is quiet for a moment.

"...oh, well, you are very brave sir." I complement with a forced girlish giggle.

"I know. And you are very charming your Highness. I had been told many things about you."

"...you have." I narrow my eyes slightly.

"Oh yes. Nothing bad, I assure." he adds, glancing quickly at me, then back at my horn, "I hope my dancing is satisfactory?"

"Yes. My I ask what you are staring at so intently?" I ask, a bit harsh.  
His eyes move again over my head, and then to the side. He knows I am insulted.

"Magnificent ball. I have been to many, and this one is by far the loveliest. Once, I attended Lady Margareta's ball, from Treno, and there was a man there who..."

Gossip again. I focused on my footwork and drown his babble out. Is Draco watching? Was he insulted and stormed out? Did he even notice me at all? We did only meet once before. A few months ago. At another ball, a party for my Great Uncle Cid in Limblum. We talked the whole night. He was very kind and funny, and not once talked of anyone else. He was interested in me, and I him. It wasn't until I was home in bed, I realized I could not take my mind off of him. Everyday I think about him. I should start writing letters to him. Yes. And visit him monthly. That would be a lady like thing to do wouldn't it? And if he felt the same- oh...Rose, your getting ahead of yourself. I let out a huge sigh.

"I...I'm sorry your Highness, I...didn't mean to bore you."

"O-oh, no no! I just, it just came out.."

"I understand, I never was very good at telling stories." he tried to clear his throat.

"Your too kind, Lord..." oh no. "..Lord...um..I'm so sorry I have seem to have forgotten your name.."

I saw the poor boy's heart break in his eyes, and I felt incredibly horrible.

"Lord Gerome...Princess..." he said sadly.

"Right...lovely name." RoseAnna, you twit.

More awkward silence filled our dance that felt like it had already lasted a century. I can't believe how terrible this situation was, I couldn't even remember the man's name. Where will I be in ten years? No, one year, a month, a week! How far will I already have disgraced my family's name? Oh bother, Gerome has began to stumble and destroy this lovely dance we were sharing. I feel that urge to run to my room build up again...

"Excuse me...may I cut in?"came a smooth voice from behind me.

I saw Gerome look up above my head and nod lightly. He kissed my hand, and retreated to his Father hastily. I spin around, and there he is. His caramel eyes twinkling at me, a smile still on his lips.

"Good evening Your Highness."

"Good evening Draco. You look very handsome."

"Thank you, RoseAnna...and you look absolutely amazing.." he whispered and kept his eyes on mine for a long moment, before I laughed lightly and lowered my eyes, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his neck with a smirk, "..um...I'm supposed to be cutting in. I think we should be dancing."

"Yes, that would be the proper thing to do Draco. Not to gander at me all night." I smile as he takes my hand in his, and feel the warmth of his large clawed hand on my waist.

"Ah, but I'm afraid, it was you, Dear Rose, who was gandering at me."  
"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes your Highness."  
"Positive?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Oh, alright then. In that case, forgive me dear Burmician."

"Do not step on my toes, and all will be forgiven." he grins at me, and holds me a bit closer, before we begin to dance.

I'm not sure how long we twirled to the music, it must have been at least and hour or so, but I was in a complete state of bliss. Everything that bothered me before had slipped away. Many men asked to cut in, but I pretended not to hear. Draco noticed though, and laughed at my stubbornness.

"I see you are completely taken with me Princess, is that it?"  
I laugh. "Oh, you do jest. It is only that these other Nobles frighten me so with their elaborate clothing and fancy hats, but you... well there is nothing much about you to be frightened of."

"Shall I give you a reason to be scared?"

"Only if you wish to stop dancing with me." I smile confidently.

"Hmm... Yes. I think I am done anyway. Give me a moment to think up something horrifying." he smirks when my mouth drops suddenly.

"You are cruel, Sir."

"I suppose I get it from you."

"How sweet."I roll my eyes and he chuckles again.

"My legs are tired, your Highness. Let us take a short break." I nod, and he leads me away from the dance floor.

"Tell me Draco, how are you? Your home? And do you have any new stories from your travels?"

"I do wish there was somewhere more private for us to discuss." he says to me quietly. "I feel as if everyone is always listening for something interesting to pop up."

"Oh...well, yes..." I glance around shyly, before my eyes widen.

"Draco, I'm afraid I must leave you for the time being. But, I..." I look again before leaning closer to him and whisper, "...meet me on the balcony on the third floor in, say, oh about an hour. We will be able to speak there."  
He frowns lightly, and kisses my hand.

"Alright, I will speak to you then."

"Yes," I curtsy and smile, "until then." I then turn and hurry off to find my Mother.

She is seated at the front of the ball room with my father on top of a platform. They are talking to each other in whispers, harsh and quick. They are arguing over something. My father seems very concerned...and Mother looks as if trying to stay calm. Captain Steiner and General Beatrix stand on either side of the structure.

"Captain..." I say approaching slowly, "What seems to be the matter?"

"Ah, your Highness." he salutes me proudly. "There is no problem, nothing to concern yourself with. I do hope your having a grand time? No men are getting too friendly are they..?" he asked warningly.

"No, Steiner." I say tiredly. "Please let me up to see my parents."

He thought for a moment, and glanced back at them.

"One moment your Highness."

He saluted them, and talked with them a moment, before returning.

"You may proceed" he nodded to me before walking out of the ballroom quickly, his armor clanking behind him as he went.

"Zidane, its too dangerous..."

"...Garnet think about it.."

"Mother, Father." I said to get their attention, and they both looked at me quickly, "May I be excused to go talk with-"

"No." Mother said quickly, "Its time for you to go to bed."  
My mouth hangs open slightly.

"But Mother, I need to speak with Aunt Eiko."

"You will speak with her tomorrow morning. Now you are going to take your brother and sister into your room tonight, and sleep together."

"What? Why?"

"I...I just don't trust everyone here." she said sternly.

"Then why would you invite them?" I ask anger rising in my voice.  
"RoseAnna." Father joins in, "Do as your Mother says."

"But, but Father-"

"Your Majesty." Steiner has returned, with his son, Gabriel.

The boy is a few years older than me, but we have grown up together. He had become a Knight of Pluto and is such a hard worker. Incredibly fast, and amazing with a sword. He is a good person too, and has always helped me sneak around the castle, knowing the consequences if we were caught. But he is also shy, and has the worst time talking to girls. He is like a big brother to me, and he is suppose to be enjoying the party.

"Whats going on...?" I ask looking at Gabe confused. He is very tall and built, and has his mother to thank for his good looks. He gives me no signs, which tells me he has no idea either.

"RoseAnna, hush." my Mother scolds me again. "Where is Cassandra and Alexander?"

"They are already in bed, Your Highness." Beatrix offers helpfully.

"Good.." she sighs, and closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them and smiling at me.

"Forgive my temper, dear, I am a bit tired myself."

"But I'm not tired Mother.." I whine childishly.

"...but it is late, and time for you to get some rest." she places her hand on my cheek again. "Alright?"

I study her eyes...she is terrified...of what, I don't know.

I nod, and she stroked my head before kissing my forehead softly.

"Off to bed dear...I'll see you in the morning. Gabriel, please escort her to her room." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We leave the ballroom silently, and until we are completely alone, we do not speak.

"Alright Gabe, whats going on here? Why was Mother so frightened?"

"I really can't say I know Rose... she just might want you to have some protection with all these people around. Thats understandable."

"I suppose..." I cross my arms and walk besides him. "So...I heard Adell would be here tonight.."

I see his face redden.

"She was." he says quickly.

"And? Did you two dance?"

"I thought you hated gossip Princess."

"B-but this isn't gossip! Its...just, oh just tell me Gabe!" I beg.

"...yes."

I squeak.

"And?" I push.

"...and...?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Only on the hand, if thats what you mean."

"Oh Gabe.." I laugh lightly, "I'm so proud of you." I say as I slap his back.

He rolls his eyes and then irs straight ahead.

"...and how is Draco?" he asks, knowing that this subject is just as sensitive as the last one.

"He is very well, Gabriel." she snap," Oh! I need you to help me sneak back out of my room in about forty minutes, alright?"

"Why..." he glances down at me.

"Because...I wasn't able to discus with Draco privately at the party, and I told him I would meet him on the balcony in a little while, and if you could just stand guard, and give me just fifteen-"

"Your kidding me, right?"

"What? No! I'm very serious!"

He let out a huge sigh.

"Gabe, pleeeaassseeee." I tug on his sleeve, "Only for a few moments, no one will know! I've waited months to speak with him! And everyone is busy downstairs, they wouldn't even know! Please Gabe... you must understand how I feel."

I pout and put on my most innocent face, staring up at him, even though he continued to glared ahead. But I knew he was considering it.

"...Do you understand how much trouble I would get in if we were caught? If my Father found out that you weren't under my supervision when I was strictly ordered to keep an eye on you... I would have to run laps for the next month.. straight..."

"Oh, Gabe, don't exaggerate."

"I wasn't."

"I'll do anything! Please!"

"Just...don't get caught.."

"Thank you!" I smile and hug his arm.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Yes, yes. Anything you say."

"Now, go wait in your room... I'll come and get you soon."

I smile brightly and run the rest of the way to my room.

When I open my door, the first thing I see, is a pink blob on the floor. A blob of lace and silk. And hair. Oh yes, I think there might be a chubby little face under all that too.

The next thing I see are my emerald earrings tossed on the floor, and my sapphire necklace being thrown over the blob's shoulder. The last thing I notice, is a monkey jumping up and down on my neatly made bed.

"WHAT is going on in here?" I fume. "Alex, get off my bed. Now." I demand.

He plops onto my pillows with a smug smirk.

"Didn't you hear sister dear? We are sleeping in your room tonight."  
Cassy turns smiling up at me from the floor.

"Yes Rose! Like a slumber party! Won't we have fun?" she giggles.

"Cassandra." I say, anger rising in my voice, "How many times must I tell you, don't go through my jewelery box?"

"Oh..but I was just looking for..."  
"For?" I growl.

"...Mommy's necklace.." she whispers.

"Why?" I feel my eye twitch slightly.

"I wasn't going to hurt it! I swear! I just wanted to hold it for a little while.."

"You can ask Cassandra. Its extremely rude for you to go through people's belongings. And Alex, I said OFF."

"Make me." he sneered, and with that, I lunged toward him.

He dodged it, and jumped up on my bed again. I then grabbed him around the legs, and knocked him down the the floor, sitting on top of him, pinning him to the rug.

"Get off of me!" he yelled.

"Alright both of you, listen to me, listen loud and clear. This is my room. And in my room, you have to follow my rules. Understand? That means no jumping on beds, no going through my jewelry, or dressers, or anything else! And you go to sleep when I tell you to, got it?"

Cassy nodded, and Alex just glared.

"Can you get your fat butt off of me now?" he grumbled, and I flicked his nose.

"Alright, both of you get changed into your pajamas. Its late, and tomorrow is another big day." I say standing, and Alex hops up, grabbing his clothes off the floor, and walking to the other side of the room, for more privacy I suppose.

"Rosy.." Cassie whispers to me.

I sigh and bend down. "Yes?"

"...could, I see the necklace, please..?"

Oh those big brown eyes. They could make the evilest man fall to his knees in surrender.

I patted her cheek lightly.

"Of course you can. Lets get you ready for bed first."

It was a bit easier than I expected. They still tried to make ridiculous excuses on why they should be able to stay up longer for a good half hour, like any child does I figure. But once their head rested on the feather pillows, it was only a matter of moments before they were fast asleep. I was only able to finish half of my bed time story, which is rare. I like to make up little fantasy stories to tell them, great adventures, that could only exist in my imagination...I keep trying to tell myself that... because thats what Mother has told me. That I'm growing into a young lady, that needs to start learning how to take care of a country. Not have my head in the clouds, dreaming up childish adventures that don't happen in real life...but how can she even say that after the life she has lead? She also told me once, that if life wants me to have an adventure, it will come to me. But what she doesn't understand, is that I don't really need to have a grand adventure like she did. If only she would let me wander about by myself, if only just around the town. What I need is freedom.

I slide my arm out from under Cassandra, who snores quietly now, and stand from the bed, making my way over to the window. She clutches the pendant in her tiny hands...she has told me before it makes her happy. I'm not really sure why, but it has the same effect on me. It makes me feel a bit powerful, safe. As if just holding the pendent, gives me protection.

I pass my mirror, and take a few steps back, to look at myself for a moment. I look very elegant, even now that the night is coming to an end. My hair is all in curls that hang down my back. Its a different look...for me anyway. Usually my yellow hair is wavy and difficult to tame. The crimson dress I wear is accented with golden leaves, and rose ear bobs catch the candle light charmingly. I smile a bit, and realize, I look nothing like myself. And I have to add, I like it. I look like a princess should look. Flawless, careless, and happy. Without the red lips, the fancy hair, priceless dress and jewels, I could pass as a commoner. This is how the kingdom sees me, how Nobles and Royalty see me. This is what it looks like, when you have power. And I must present myself to everyone looking like this. I am a Princess. Princess RoseAnna Alexandros The 1st.

I straighten my back, and take another good look at myself. Hold your head up high. Don't frown. Smile. Again, I don't recognize myself...but Draco said he liked the way I look tonight! He wasn't able to take his eyes off of me. I have never considered myself a beauty, but if Draco thinks I am...

I find I'm blushing. Why does he make me feel this way? Why is it so hard to stop thinking about him? Is...is this what it feels like to fall in love?  
I am startled when I hear my name whispered. I look toward my door to find Gabe standing in my doorway, looking nervous. I glance back at the mirror once more, before rushing out of the room.

I close the door silently, and smile at Gabe.

"I won't be long, I promise you."

"I'll come and get you in fifteen- Rose!" he whispered loudly, as I began to run down the hallway.

I turn around aggravated. "What?"

"Be...careful. Please."

I nod, and continue on my way. I wish everyone would stop acting so frightened. Nothing horrible was going to happen, not here, and not now. Not that everything was going so right.

*

"Draco?"

I call sweetly, as I walk onto the balcony. Its empty. He isn't here yet, and I'm alone. I sigh, and lean on the stone railing tiredly. I gaze out into the lake, watching the moon dance on the tiny waves. The sky is a deep blue, with no bright lights. The town is bright with activity. I can hear laughter carried on the wind. The people are also celebrating. For a moment I wish of sneaking out of the Kingdom and joining them. I then remember, Draco is on his way to see me. My heart still feels light, and I see a single shooting star glide across the night sky. I close my eyes and my mind wishes for Draco to be mine...but my heart, is not in the wish. My heart wishes for freedom. Why not wish for both? Oh, its too late now. The star is gone. I look down below the balcony, and see a few Nobles walking in the gardens. Drinking champagne and carrying on happily. I feel a bit torn, as I look back at the town, and think for a brief moment...what do I really want most? And I hear a very tiny voice in my heart, the smallest whisper, say something so quietly, I can't force myself to hear it.

"What are you doing out here?" boomed a voice in my ear and I let out a quick scream. I spin quickly to see Draco laughing at my misfortune. I glare at him but can't help but join in, laughing as well. I smack his arm lightly, as he walks up next to me.

"That wasn't very kind of you." I lecture with a small smirk.

"Ah, but the opportunity was too sweet." he said with a few more chuckles, before smiling out at the town.

"What were you so fascinated by?" he asks lightly.

He doesn't see what I see, or how I see.

"Oh nothing." I lie, "Just daydreaming."

"About?"

"How very large your ears are." I tease.

"Oh, why, thank you." he grins. "I am honored to be in your daydreams Rose." He looks back at me and I blush.

"So, how are you? Tell me of your adventures." I turn to him, interested.

"Well," he starts, " I have my own squad now."

"You've become a Captain? Oh, Draco! Thats wonderful!"

"Yes," he smiles at me proudly, "Although, none of them are very good with a spear. Except for Willow, she is a very fast learner." he laughs."But as for the rest of them, quite sad actually."

"I know they will be the best Dragoon Knights Burmicia has ever had once you are finished with them."

"Thank you Rose, thats very kind." he slowly takes my hand,"You're very kind."

I smile, and look away shyly.

"You do know, I adore you so? It might be forward of me, but I swear its the truth." he says, just over a whisper.

I look back up at him. "Is it really? You truly mean to say, you care for me?"

"Very much." he smiles lightly as my cheeks become rosy again. He takes my other hand.

"I do wish to visit with you more, and now that I have my own team, I might be able to stop by every once and awhile, if you wouldn't mind of course."  
"That would be absolutely wonderful Draco .I would be full of anticipation for your visits. And I must confess..." I glance off to the side again, " I care for you so very much as well."

He slides his hand to my cheek, and turns my face back to his.

"I know." he whispers, before moving in closely.

I feel my eyes close, and then his lips against mine. I swear my heart stops. His kiss is warm and soft, and my entire body melts. Its everything I dreamed it would be like. Was this real? He was kissing me. My hearts flutters and my mind slips away in this magic moment.

He pulls away slowly, and smiles at me again. I think of kissing him again and again, but my eyes open and I stand silently with, which must be a most ridiculous smile, across my face.

"Draco.." I start.

"Yes?"

"I don't know." I giggle girlishly, and he laughs.

"I think your very tired your Highness."

"Yes, I believe I am." again I giggle. What a fool I must look like.

"It might be best if you go to bed, darling." My hearts stops again. He called me darling. I just nod, the smile on my lips couldn't possibly grow any larger.

"Then off with you RoseAnna!" he teases, "And may I have my hand back now?"

"Oh!" I let his hand go, and we share another light hearted laugh.

"Yes, well,goodnight then Draco."

"Have blissful dreams, RoseAnna, Princess of Alexandria." he kisses my hand, and lets it slide slowly out of his with that charming smile of his.

I walk away, glancing back at him several times to smile and giggle some more, until I am back down the hall and he is out of sight.

I continue my way back to my room, humming and skipping. What a marvelous night it is. I wish to run through the gardens singing at the top of my lungs. I feel so lovely. Like nothing could possibly make me sad. I turn the next corner, and then hear hushed arguing. I run quickly back to the edge of the corner, and spy on the two figures coming up the stairs. I keep as quiet as I can, and spy on their conversation.

A tall man leads the way, and a smaller woman chases after him. The man is Amarant, and he looks furious.

"You need to stop following me, before I break your neck." he growls.

"You won't touch me!" the woman snarls.

"You really wanna make that bet Lani?" he challenges. Lani...that name sounds familiar. I think she met my parents on their journey...come to think of it, she used to know Amarant.

"I'm not frightened of you Red." she snaps, and he turns to glare at her under all that crimson hair of his.

"What do you want from me."

"I want to know why your so damn mad! I didn't do anything wrong." she says angrily.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." he says darkly.

"Likes of me? What is that supposed to mean huh?" she moves in on him threateningly. She is much shorter than him. She is quite lovely though, and I try to remember if I was told any more about this woman...I believe she was a bounty hunter once...yes, she was sent after my mother during their journey, along with Amarant, but once he decided to join the team, she took off...she then turned over a new leaf, and I think she lives in Madian Sari now...

"Get lost Lani." he turns to leave, but she runs in front of him.

"Stop walking away from me! Its not my fault you didn't keep in touch! You think your better than me now huh? Is that it? Well thats bullshit Red. I'm a good person now, and if you think otherwise, then go screw yourself."

I gasp lightly at her language, and cover my mouth quickly. What a foul woman.

"At least I don't shack up with scum like your little date down there. Does it make you feel needed because he is so pathetic?" he spits venomously.

"Thats what this is about? Oh man Red, if anyone is pathetic its you!"  
My eyes widen at the excitement. How can she talk to him like that? I thought everyone was terrified of Amarant. Its when he raised his hand to strike her that I fear most for her life. He holds his massive hand in the air for a moment, and then grabs her by the back of the hair, and pulls her into a kiss.

I am in shock. It wasn't the kind of kiss Draco and I shared, this was...frightening. Lani jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, as his hands moved across her body roughly. I should look away, but I find I can't. Why would anyone kiss like that? It isn't in the least bit romantic, and is not attractive in anyway at all. I watch as Amarant moves to the closest guest room, not removing his lips from hers, and opens the door quickly, rushing inside. I see him throw her on the bed, before slamming the door shut.

The hall is quiet again. I blink, my mouth hanging open. I shake my head lightly, getting my wits about me, and walk slowly for a moment. I then run, remembering Gabe is waiting for me. I turn the last corner, and run directly into him.

"Rose! Whats the matter are you alright?" he asks hurriedly.

"I-I" I stutter, "I'm not sure!" I look up at him confused.

"I mean, I'm tired Gabe." I say with a sigh, and smile lightly,

"I'm fine, I'm just tired.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Draco didn't...do anything...did he?"

"No, Gabe. Please, may I go to bed now?" I say with a small smirk.

"You want to go to bed? I think something is wrong..." he taps the side of my head, "Did he take out your brain?"  
"Gabe!"

"I'm just kidding Rose." he smiles, and leads me back down the hall to my room.

We say goodnight, and I move silently into my room. I change quickly, and slide in my bed next to the two little monsters. I stair up at the ceiling and sigh happily recalling our kiss. He cares about me, no, he adores me!

I close my eyes, a smile crossing my face again. Things were starting to turn around. Things were finally starting to get better. And tomorrow, everything will be beautiful. How could it not be? Everything was so right. Nothing could possibly go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Although the sun wasn't fully into the sky yet, the air was still warm and humid. Alexandria brought excruciatingly hot summers, and even though this season was coming to an end, the hottest days were still to come.  
The hard working people of the town were waking now, readying for a new day. Many though, had dreadful hangovers from the celebrations that took place the night before. Even though the commoners were not invited into the castle for the reunion party, it didn't stop them from having their own fun. Decorations were still hanging from shop signs and colorful ornaments hung from windows and homes throughout the kingdom. Along with alcohol bottles that were scattered on the streets and the poor folk who had drank too much,decided home was too far, and that the sidewalk looked just as comfortable as a bed, at least for one night. But by noon, the town would be joining together to help clean up. Its the way things were here, it was all about team work.  
Gabriel walked through the quiet town, already dressed in his uniform. He kept his head high with a simple smile, as if silently biding the sun a good morning as it lazily climbed its way into the sky. He loved his home, and having growing up here all of his life, he learned to appreciated every bit of it. He had a good childhood, there was much discipline, which was understandable, his parents were military people after all. But there also was great love and understanding in his small family. He was taught to help people, to always be there to lend a hand, or just be there to be a kind friend, a good person.  
Gabe never asked for much, and was grateful for what he had. But, having all of these qualities, along with his handsome face, came with severe consequences. Which translates to, women. Constantly finding secret admirer notes, being followed by giggling girls around town while training, being approached by swarms of them when all he wanted was a moment of peace, well it got on your nerves. It drove him to find secret passage ways through the kingdom to avoid them at all costs.  
He had had his fair share of girlfriends, although they never really ended well. They always became too clingy or needy. And when you are training to become a knight, its hard to balance all of your girl troubles and focusing on the proper way to hold a sword. So Gabe tried his best not to get involved with his followers to the best of his ability. He was never cruel or harsh to any woman, because he was raised better than that, but he would simply deny their requests.  
But, out of every woman in Alexandira, there was only one, who he could not ignore, and she never had to beg for his attention. He gave every bit of it to her every time he saw her.  
It was something about her, she was different from every girl he had every met. She wasn't a shockingly beautiful, and she wasn't as tiny as a twig. She had flaws. She was imperfect, unlike all of the respected women who had approached him with interest gleaming in their eyes. To say the least, she was average. She also had a sharp tongue at times, and he found that strangely his eyes, she was the most amazing person he knew.  
He made his way down the streets, a yellow daisy in his gauntleted hand, nodding respectfully to everyone he passed. He turned down several more streets until he stood in front of the big theater. He was told that when it first opened, it wasn't any bigger than the item shop down the street. But the shows were always a great success, and over the years, they were able to add a larger stage and more seats. Now it reached from one corner of the block to the other. The inside wasn't extremely fancy, like most theaters, but it was elegant, and cozy at the same time. He enjoyed spending an afternoon watching the plays... it was also a good opportunity to talk to her.  
He knocked on the big wooden door loudly, and waited a few long moments, before he heard a voice behind him.  
"Gabe darl'n, what are yew do'n up this early? The sky ain't even blue yet!" Ruby called down to him, exhausted, from her bedroom window, that was across from her theater on the other side of the street. Her fair hair was wrapped in giant curlers, and she wore a silk robe over her, as she rubbed at her eyes, "I told ya before hunny, the theater don't open till nine, so if ya come back later-"  
"Oh, no, forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you,I just thought, maybe, if Ms. Adell was at home? I thought possibly she would, well since the Nobles are in town, that the theater would be open earlier and that she would be working in the box office-"  
"Nope darl'n." Ruby smiled tiredly, "She likes ta sleep like the res' of her family."  
Gabe felt his heart sink slightly, "Forgive me then, I'm very sorry."  
"Mmmhmm.. I'll tell er ya stopped by."  
"Thank you, I'll be on my way then-" he then turned his eyes to the front door of their home, where he heard the locks clicking hastily, before it burst open. Adell stood there, her scarlet hair down and a mess, wearing a simple nightgown. Her chestnut colored eyes scanned him quickly.  
"Gabe?" she smiled slowly, "What brings you to my, humble abode, so early in the morning? Explain yourself young knight."  
He laughed lightly and rubbed his neck for a moment before answering.  
"Well, I'm being sent away for awhile, on a mission, and I just thought I should say goodbye and well..." he moved the tiny daisy between his fingers timidly.  
"Give me five minutes." she said before closing the door again.  
Gabe didn't move from his spot, he still was smiling at how she could make such a simple appearance look more lovely than any noble woman in an expensive dress he had ever seen.  
Ruby rolled her eyes with a light laugh, and began to close the window, until an over exhausted and most likely hungover man stuck half of his body out the window.  
"WHAT...are your intentions with my daughter?" Blank glared down at Gabe, before Ruby punched him in the arm and pulled him back into the bedroom.  
"Dun mind my idiot husband over here." she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, "You two have a good time now, come on back for breakfast er sometin. I'm go'n back ta sleep.."  
"Another time perhaps, Lady Ruby. Thank you for your generous offer though, I won't keep her long, I promise."  
"Yeah yeah.." she gave him a lazy wave of her hand before closing the window.

*  
I feel a soft kiss placed on my forehead and a familiar soothing scent wash over me. One eye peels itself open, and I see my Mother smiling lovingly at me, as she cradles Cassandra in her arms. I groan tiredly and close my eye again.  
"Morning, Mother.." I mumble into my pillow.  
"Good morning Rosey." she says sweetly, as she began to take the braids out of Cassy's hair.  
"Oh, Mommy! Last night was so lovely, I wished for it to never to end!"  
I hear my Mother laugh happily at Cassy's comment and they begin to talk about who had the prettiest dress out of the ladies who attended the party. I can't help but smile to myself when I think of my adventure the night before. It was real, wasn't it? Not just another dream? No, it was too splendid to be a dream! I hug my pillow and let out a happy sigh. I'm then torn from my fuzzy thoughts when I hear the obnoxious snore of Alex, who I now notice has taken up half of the bed by spreading himself out as much as possible.  
"Oh, seriously!" I yell at him and shove him to the edge of my mattress.  
"Rose, please.." Mother scolds me calmly, "Alexander, come on now, wake up sweetie. I have some very exciting news for all of you." she adds as my monster little brother yawns and rubs at his eyes. He sits up and glares at me tiredly.  
"You kept kicking me during the night." he says annoyed.  
"Well, I'm sure you deserved it! You were taking up almost the entire bed! And the blankets- my blankets." I snap, "My bed, so even if I didn't have a proper reason, its besides the point because this is my-"  
"Rose." my Mother says my name again, and I am silenced.  
"Now, all of you listen. Didn't you hear me before?"  
"Exciting news?" Cassandra joins in bouncing on her lap impatiently.  
My mother smiles down at her.  
"Yes, thank you darling."  
Alex sticks his tongue out at me quickly and moves over beside my Mother, before I can smack him.  
"What is it Mother?" Alex asks, resting his head on her shoulder innocently.  
"Well," she starts, "your Father and I have come to the conclusion, that since the castle is so busy, and that our guests won't be leaving until next Sunday, no one will be able to keep a good eye on you three. And we wouldn't want any of you getting in to trouble." she glances at me when she spoke that last sentence, and I won't lie, it made me very upset.  
I'm not a child. I wouldn't cause any trouble. I am always a lady in public. I might act a bit childish around my family, but I have learned to control myself in front of others. But she continued on, not taking notice of my hurt.  
"Daddy and I will be very busy keeping everything in order, and our guests entertained, you see? So, we thought, why not send you all on a tiny vacation?"  
Alex and Cassy cheer excitedly. Mother smiles brightly to find her idea has pleased them. I, on the other hand, am a tiny bit suspicious of their spontaneous decision. Why would she decide now to send us away? Why not before the guests arrived?...does it have to do with whatever happened last night?  
"Where, Mommy? Oh, please, quickly, tell me where!" Cassy squeaks pulling on my Mother's sleeve.  
"Limblum, you and Alex will both be visiting with Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda. They want to give you the Grand Tour! Won't that be fun? Getting to see the best spots in that big old kingdom?" she chimes, placing her arm around Alex.  
They both nod with huge grins, and begin to discuss of all the different places they will want to visit once there.  
"...And me?" I speak up slowly, feeling left out, "where will I be sent off to, Mother?"  
She finally turns her happy eyes toward my empty ones and responds, "Madian Sari. With Eiko. I know how badly you want to visit there, and she is beside herself with excitement to show you the village."  
"Really?" I sit up in my bed and feel a smile part my pale lips, "Mother, thank you!"  
I am so overjoyed that she wasn't also sending me to Limblum. It is indeed very beautiful and interesting there, its the largest Kingdom on the planet, but I have never been to the famous village of the summoners before. It has always interested me, since Aunt Eiko and my mother both are summoners, I very much want to learn more about their history, for possibly, I could become a summoner also. Its in my blood, right? So I suppose there is hope.  
Mother always told me I was too young and wouldn't be able to handle the intense heat that pours into the village during the day, and the icy winds that sweep through at night. But I will deal with it, like a proper princess is supposed to, and prove her wrong! My suspicion has seem to run from my mind, with this new excitement pounding into my head, and now my eyes sparkle with adventure.  
"Your welcome darling." she gives me a sad smile and beckons me closer. I shimmy closer toward her and soon we are all wrapped in her arms. As she hugs us tightly, I hear her breathing become slightly shaky, as if she is holding in tears.  
"When do we leave?" Alex asks sliding out of her grasp smoothly. She clears her throat quietly.  
"This afternoon."  
"This afternoon?" I repeat pulling away from her in shock.  
She blinks at me a bit confused, and nods slowly, "Is something wrong dear?"  
"N-no, I just..." I pushed my stubborn bangs out of my eyes, "I have to meet with someone before we leave."  
"Oh? Who?" she questions, and I blush ever so slightly.  
"Her ~" Alex sings maliciously.  
"Shut up you! He is not my boyfriend!"  
"Who are you speaking of?" Mother interrupts a bit annoyed.  
"Why, Draco of course, Mommy." Cassy says nonchalantly.  
For the love of Gaia, does everyone know of my love life?  
"Oh..." Mother smiles lightly, "the handsome Dragoon Knight you were dancing with last night, correct?"  
I cover my face, completely and utterly embarrassed.  
"Yes. Him." I respond bluntly, "I would like to meet with him before I leave."  
"Oh yes, your Father said he would like to have a bit of a talk with him-"  
"Can we please stop talking about this?"I beg. " Shouldn't we be getting ready or, something?" I try.  
Mother sighs defeated and continues on undoing Cassandra's last braid, as the rest of her dark hair falls around her tiny body in thick waves.  
"Your bags are being packed as we speak. Lets have a bit of breakfast, then you may meet with you friend." she stands, Cassy still in her arms securely, and walks out of my room slowly with natural grace, her robe trailing behind her. She made looking elegant and lovely at all times look so easy.  
"Lets!" Alex hops up and follows her. He stops though, at my doorway, and grins back at me.  
"After all, you can't 'smoochie smoochie' on an empty stomach,now, can you?"  
I feel my face become hot, and I jump out of my bed as quickly as I can and dart after him as he makes a break for it.  
"I will hang you with your own tail, you little monkey demon!"

*  
Gabe watched Adell place the daisy behind her ear as they passed the item shop.  
"Well?" she gave him a simple smile, and looked up at him, sleep still heavy in her eyes, "How do I look?"  
"You look stunning, as usual Ms. Adell." he responded with a wide grin.  
She laughed lightly, and looked up to the sky.  
"I know you're a knight in training an' everything Gabriel, but,really, you ain't gotta call me Ms. Adell. Adell would be fine."  
"But, I only mean to respect you by calling you Ms., it has nothing to do with being a Knight."  
She glanced back up at him and couldn't help a small smile from crossing her lips.  
"You looked real handsome last night." she said quietly but happily.  
"Me?" Gabe blinked and grinned, "Thank you. And you-"  
"I know, you told me a dozen times how you thought I looked." she laughed, "Maybe I should  
wear a gown more often hm?" she said holding out her dirty, patched up skirt in front of her.  
"It was a very nice dress,green really suits you...and you look beautiful in anything you wear."  
She snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
"I mean it!" he said a bit irritated, and she looked up at him, her face still calm with a faint smile, as she took his hand in hers.  
"I know." she said, and let her hand slip out of his slowly. It was silent for a moment before he picked up the conversation again.  
"So, I know you didn't stay very long at the ball last night. How did you celebrate the rest of the evening?" he asked curiously.  
"Eh...didn't do much celebrating. I was at the theater." she said tiredly.  
"There was a play last night?"  
"Nope. Just a bunch of crazy people getting drunk. Once Me, Ma and Pagot back from the ceremony, they decided to have a party their way. So they invited a whole bucket load of their friends back to the theater, and sat out in the lobby and just, ya know. Before you know it, more and more people come in from the street with more to drink and talk about and dance about and...loud. Very loud." she rubbed her eyes, "Of course I didn't get to party at all cause I had to keep an eye on everyone. Ma told me I could go out, but I knew she wasn't sober enough to watch all those people! I mean, there is a lot of expensive stuff in there! And they were jumping around all over the place! That theater means too much to me to jus' allow it to get trashed. So, thanks to me, its, mostly, still in one piece." she nodded firmly.  
"Thats very responsible of you..." Gabe said slowly,sounding a bit worried, "Do your parents frequently-"  
"No, no." she shook her head with a laugh, hearing the suspicion in his voice " But when they have crazy parties, its my turn to be chaperon. Thats what family is for. Besides, I think I was safer with them then walking down the streets."  
She noticed that he still seemed a bit uneasy, so she tried to change the subject.  
"So, tell me. Why you leav'n me all alone in this old city? Better be somethin good." she teased.  
"Well, I..." he glanced around the narrow street carefully, " ...lets go this way." he said abruptly pointing to a nearby alleyway. She raised an eyebrow, but walked into the damp alley slowly.  
"What is it Gabe? Whats the big secret, hm?" she spun around and continued to walk backwards.  
"Shh shh.." he looked behind him, almost to make sure no one was following them, and then turned back around to look at her, seeming satisfied.  
If she didn't know him any better, this might look like a very bad situation. But, she had know Gabe for most of her life, they used to play together as kids, and she knew that everything he said was true. He had always been the good boy, the one who would try avoid fighting and handle things maturely, but if you pushed his buttons too far, he could take care of you. It was rare when anyone messed with Gabe, just because he was so adored by the entire kingdom, and also, his structure. His muscular arms, legs and chest always made people a bit nervous when they first met him, but then they would see that soft smile, and suddenly feel as if they had just made a new friend. Adell envied him in a way, how easy he made everything seem, but she also had a sense of pride in being as close to him as she was.  
"I'm not really supposed to be telling anyone this, Adell, so please, don't repeat the message to anyone you're not sure you can trust." he said seriously.  
"Oooohh...Gabe, keeping secrets? This is new, or maybe just to me." she winked.  
"I would never keep anything from you Ms. Adell." he said a bit taken back.  
"I'm just pull'n yer leg Gabe." she smirked, "I'll keep me yap closed, I promise. Now come on, tell me!"  
"Alright, alright." he sighed, "I'm being sent to Madian Sari, with Lady Eiko and RoseAnna as her bodyguard."  
"Madian Sari? Dang, thats on the other side of the world."  
"I know, but the thing is, it was very sudden."  
"So? Its good to be spontaneous sometimes, and can't blame em. Everyone wants ta get away from home, even just for a lil while.." she said quietly and crossed her arms.  
"But usually, if anyone of the royal family is to take a trip anywhere, its planned in advance. Always. Its just the way things work, unless its something really serious and they must visit somewhere else as soon as possible..."  
"So...what are you say'n? Something fishy go'n on up at the castle?"  
"Thats exactly what I'm saying."  
"Well, what do ya think it could be?"  
"I have absolutely no idea. I know Rose is suspicious as well, but its best not to make it into a big thing until we know for sure whats going on. Thats why I need you just to keep your eye open when I'm away. Could you do that for me, it would be a huge help."  
"...I guess, but what do you want me to do? Interview the Queen? Its not like I have those kinda connections Gabe. Ma and Dad are real busy at work lately, cause of all the pushy Nobles, and I got crazy hours this week at the weapon shop,that and the rest of my time will be spent doing whatever Ma needs me to do at the theater, so I don't really know how much help-"  
"Just, keep an ear open. If you hear anything, see anything weird.."  
She sighed and rubbed her palms on her skirt, "Yeah, I can do that for you... how, how long you gunna be gone for..?" she asked as she picked at her nails.  
"Mother said until next Sunday."  
"Did you ask her? She has to know something right? After all, she is like, the Queen's shadow."  
"...I am not supposed to question my orders, it would show that I do not trust the judgment of  
her Highness's actions."  
"Right.." she gave him a weak smile, "when you leaving?"  
"This morning- would you happen to know the time?"  
"Ah.." she glanced at the clear sky, "...around six thirty maybe?"  
"Then I really should be getting back to the castle. Thank you for joining me this morning." he lead her back out onto the street. People where beginning to appear little by little, starting their daily work.  
"Nah, thank you for say'n goodbye." she moved a bit closer, and looked up at him.  
There was an awkward silence, that lasted for a good ten seconds, before Gabe cleared his throat nervously.  
"I...I'll write you every day, and have a moogle deliver them immediately after I put my quill down."  
"I know you will. And I'll return every letter." she began to raise herself up on her tippy toes.  
"I'll bring you back souvenirs too... I'll buy you the prettiest jewels and...necklaces..and dresses..." he saw her face move closer to his and noticed her eyes closing slowly. He felt the urge to close his eyes too, and meet her the rest of the way. But he felt fear take him, and instead he leaned to the side, and kissed her cheek quickly. He stepped backward, with a nervous smile, and she opened her eyes and pout at him angrily, crossing her arms and leaning on her hip, making it clear to him that this game was getting old. It was obvious to both of them how much they cared about each other. So it was hard for Adell to understand why he had to be so difficult. Gabe on the other hand was terrified, that if he was to involve himself in a relationship now, it would burn to the ground. He kept telling himself 'Not until training is finished, once training is finished, then it will be easier.'  
"I-I need to- to.." he jabbed a finger at the castle.  
"Yeah yeah.." she glared at him, "be careful you big dummy, ya hear? Don't get yourself banged up too bad."  
He laughed with a smile, as he saluted her, before turning and running out of sight. She sighed again and looked around the street. She noticed several little girls watching her curiously, who had stopped cleaning the basket of carrots and potatoes that sat in front of them.  
She shot them a look,"Boys are dumb, and sometimes ya just gotta be patient. Remember that."

The girls giggled and continued to wash off their vegetables, as she made her way back home.  
She took the daisy out from behind her ear, and smelled it, inhaling deeply the sweet smell.  
"Just remember that.." she repeated to herself quietly.


End file.
